


Писечка

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Descent into Madness, F/F, Out of Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: В новом мире все элдийцы стали бесплодными: Имир лишила их всех половых органов, приведя план Зика по эвтаназии в действие. Микаса, как Аккерман, осталась в сохранности — но это ее секрет. Она коротает дни со своей подругой и королевой Хисторией, пережившей потерю ребенка и возможностей сексуальных утех. Как от нее можно что-то утаить?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 5





	Писечка

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ от 121 главы, Имир выполнила оба желания братьев.  
> 2\. Тема — хирургическое вмешательство.

После того, как Имир выполнила оба желания братьев, жизнь всех элдийцев, а вместе с ними и всего мира, перевернулась. Выбравшиеся из стен Шиганшины Колоссы мигом уничтожили не только марлийскую армию, но и всю территорию вне стен. Нацеленные на истребление всего, что попадалось им в поле зрения, они шли по новым деревням в сторону океана — их удалось остановить только на середине морского залива, отделявшего остров от всего мира. До материка они так и не дошли, но этого было достаточно, чтобы напугать все страны, и заставить их опасаться Парадиза. Только этим и объяснось то, что населенный бесплодными элдийцами остров все еще не был сметен с поверхности земли.

Имир сделала их всех похожими на куклы. Зик незадолго до передачи Зверотитана как-то поделился мыслями на этот счет: однажды он проcнулся в пространстве путей, и увидел, как Имир лепила его из песка — возможно, что она просто провела по паху рукой у всех элдийцев, убирая неровности и впадины. Теперь между ног у каждого была гладкая кожа с дыркой для опорожнения мочевого пузыря. Врачи, делавшие вскрытие, объясняли, что внутри не было привычных органов, но находились какие-то небольшие новообразования, по всей видимости, выполнявшие роль поддержки организма. Другими словами, все были здоровы, просто лишены начисто возможности размножаться.

Пока мир считал, что на Парадизе возрождается новая самодовольная империя, внутри происходил ад. Панику людей, однажды залезших к себе в штаны и обнаруживших ничего трудно передать словами. Население обуйнело, многие начали терять разум, человеческое лицо, начались беспорядки... Внутри острова стало тревожно. А снаружи их считали опасными, хотя на самом деле опасными они быть перестали: силы Прародителя, Молота и Атакующего вместе со смертью Эрена выскользнули у элдийцев из рук и были отданы только что рожденным младенцам либо на территории острова, либо в Либерио, либо черт знает где еще; Воины опасались, что их, как пораженных, на родине не поймут, и остались внутри стен, но все как один настаивали, чтобы народ Либерио переселился на остров; Марлийская империя не спешила подкармливать врага и сохраняла молчание, держась до последнего — ее уже разрывали на куски соседние страны. Они явно что-то подозревали по поводу бесполости своих либериотов, подозрительного молчания Парадиза, и их шпионских играх. «Возвращение Прародителя дело времени, на самом деле. Рано или поздно это произойдет», — говорила Ханджи Микасе, когда ожидание новостей от разведки с контнента слишком затягивалось, и было непонятно — это твердый расчет или просто вера? Скорее всего, что это вера, тут без нее никак. В этом мире без детей, без уверенности, без покоя. Медленно стареющем, сходящем с ума, катящимся прямиком в преисподнюю.

Двух человек вся эта истерия с полом касалась особым образом. Тела Аккерманов, не в полной мере подверженных влиянию Имир, остались анатомически правильными. Микаса сначала не была уверена, но потом перестала сомневаться, что она на самом деле способна выносить и родить. С Риваем не приходилось про это говорить — они оба придавали половой стороне жизни небольшое значение, — но в мире, враз заскорбевшем по детям и заскучавшем без секса, мысли сами кружились вокруг темы ниже пояса. Или это было только так у Микасы? По лицу Ривая было ничего не понять.

Королева Хистория в мгновение ока лишилась ребенка, как и все беременные женщины. Она осталась единственным человеком, в котором текла королевская кровь, и единственной, чей приказ послушает Имир. Ее физическое и душевное здоровье было очень важным: за ней нужно было не только присматривать, но и быть с ней близким, быть ее другом. Этот долг достался Микасе.

***

Хистория целый день промаялась со скуки. На сегодня не было запланировано никаких встреч с представителями правительства и никаких занятий по учебе — она заодно с Микасой брала уроки истории и языка у переводчиков Хизуру, приехавших в составе дипломатической миссии. Томик романтических приключений с рыцарем «Пиппином де Вьенном, одолевшем бесчисленное войско ужаснейшего принца Хайшреке во имя прекраснодушной Озанны, дочери короля» быстро оказался закрыт и брошен на уголок кровати. Прогулка по внутреннему саду прошла в молчании, Хистория с равнодушием и какой-то ленью прошла всю ее любимую дорожку, даже не свернув в свой огород. Она размахивала полами домашнего белоснежного платья, перепрыгивая через корни деревьев, будто пыталась навеять на себя чары детского веселья. За чтением переписки она вся иззевалась, по несколько минут пялилась на исписанное сверху донизу письмо, и стукалась о него лбом, когда засыпала.

— Как же скучно, — жаловалась она, складывая обратно письмо. Оно не сходилось по сгибам, и она вновь расправляла его, чтобы собрать. — Ничего не понимаю...

— Как складывать? — медленно посмотрела на нее Микаса и обратно нырнула в «Истории дичайшей охоты» столетней давности, где «из стены зеленых блестящих от воска куполов листьев показался яркий красный язык в обрамлении белоснежных зубов и черного ободка губ. Сразу же листва расступилась, и показалась алчная морда жетлоглазого тигра, демона лесов...»

— О, нет, столько их через мои руки прошло, — ухмыльнулась она, держа в руках сложенное послание. Края сломанной печати сомкнулись. — Я про то, что раньше было как-то веселее. Были интрижки, — она мечтательно посмотрела в потолок, очевидно, вспоминая свои похождения. — Мальчики. 

Микаса, услышав это слово, тяжело вздохнула и закрыла книгу. 

— Ну что, Микаса, не все же должны быть такими как ты, — в мнимой обиде надулась Хистория, поворачиваясь к ней. Она загнула палец за воротник и начала теребить его из стороны в сторону. — Я вот когда чувствовала, что время идет впустую, то любила пофлиртовать с кем-нибудь. Так спасало! Это сейчас все намного нерешительней стали...

К счастью послышался звон часов — наступил полдень.

— Нам пора обедать, между прочим, — встала Микаса с кресла, и потянула подружку вверх, пока та не пустилась в рассказы о своей былой девичьей удали. 

В столовой та немного отвлеклась на консоме с яйцом и блестящую от жира запеченную куропатку, но все же темы разговора не забыла и хитро сощурившись потащила к себе за руку уже саму Микасу. Наверху они рухнули на по-королевски огромную пружинистую кровать и молча качались на волнах матраса. Хистория потянулась и говорить не спешила — языком она облизывала зубы и высасывала застрявшие кусочки между зубами. Так непринужденно, деловито. Как своя.

— Вот скажи, Микаса. Ты же снизу не такая как все, да?

Микаса перевела на нее тяжелый взгляд, ощущая, как они подошли к довольно опасной теме. Она никогда при Хистории не раздевалась. А если и раздевалась во время мытья или переодеваний, то носила сверху прилегающие бледно-бежевого цвета трусы, которые не снимала. Нечего было туда смотреть, особенно ей — уж кто-кто, а она могла и позавидовать.

— Да, я обычная.

Хистория затаила дыхание.

— Как женщины до стерилизации?

— Ага.

Она шумно выдохнула и опять прицепилась к вороту, медленно водя пальцем вверх-вниз.

— А ты?.. Как ты справляешься с желанием?

— С каким именно? — не поняла сперва Микаса и села на кровать. Хистория легонько улыбнулась, томно глядя в ответ, и молчала. На ум пришло только книжное слово: — Вожделение, ты про него?

Разговор обещал быть сложным, Микаса не понимала, что ей теперь делать с тем, что находилось между ног. Клитором, нависающим над входом во влагалище, которое уходит внутрь и перерастает в рогатую матку, если верить атласам анатомии. В рисунках женской и мужской половой системы было что-то странное, демоническое, отравляющее ум. Все эти органы в их мире стали подобны выдуманным артефактам, которыми все хотят обладать и на которые у всех есть планы. Давать другим людям распоряжаться, что делать с промежностью Микасе не хотелось, поэтому наличие «полного набора» — секрет.

— Желание, да. Мое вот бродит по всему телу и не находит выхода. А вы с Риваем часом не?..

— Нет! С чего ты решила? — слишком быстро выпалила Микаса, замирая. Ей думалось, что Хистория что-нибудь опять ляпнет про Эрена, это было бы привычней и даже как-то смешнее. Микасе он брат, точнее, был, Хистории — близкий друг. Но прогадала.

— Просто. Он же тоже полноценный мужчина, — произнеся это, Хистория вдруг лукаво посмотрела на нее и сказала: — Знаешь, он наверняка тоже об этом думал!

Не зная, что на это отвечать, Микаса покривила губами и отвернулась к окну.

— Или думает! — Хистория дразнила ее, широко распахнув глаза. Какое дурацкое предположение, Микаса уже было открыла рот, чтобы все опровергнуть, но... — Хочешь я посмотрю на _нее_ и узнаю, хотел бы он с тобой или не хотел?

— «На нее»?

— На киску твою, — Хистория сверкнула глазами. — Писечку. Покажи мне, я же из нас двоих большой знаток мальчиков.

— Ты просто хочешь на нее поглядеть, — смутилась Микаса и вся покраснела, отодвигаясь подальше. — Не надо прикрываться какими-то мальчиками.

— Думай как хочешь, конечно. Но в любом случае я давно не видела свою. Очень соскучилась...

Когда-то давно Микаса бы сочла это предложение слишком неприличным даже для того, чтобы оставлять его просто в памяти (не говоря уже о том, чтобы удостаивать ответа), но царившие ныне порядки поменяли былой стыд на справедливые опасения. Не позавидует ли? Не захочет ли унизить? Не увидит ли, что она неопытна и уродлива? Но с другой стороны Хистория сидела перед ней поджав под себя ноги и своим умоляющим, щенячьим взглядом просила совсем малого. Они же вместе подружки, а последние полгода и вовсе не разлей вода. Это всего лишь просьба, мелочь. Она скучает без _нее_. 

Микаса кивнула, и Хистория восторженно просияла, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте.

— Ура! Я буду смотреть!

«Ну хоть кто-то полюбуется», — мрачно заметила Микасе, когда она стягивала с себя штаны. Платья она не носила — все-таки в ее задачи входила еще охрана Хистории, и в любой другой день она одевалась в будничную военную форму. Встав на колени, она взялась за телесного цвета трусы и посмотрела на дверь. Хистория, увидев ее взгляд спешно расправила балдахин кровати со стороны, а когда обернулась, то Микаса легла на подушки, плотно сведя колени и комкая в руке еще теплую нательную ткань. От нее пахло.

Хистория заинтригованно подсела ближе.

— Показывай, — сказала она, положив теплые нежные руки на ноги и давя ими в разные стороны. Ее взгляд уткнулся в пах, послышался мокрый пряный запах свежих выделений. — Оу, какая ты влажная. Подержи-ка себя!

— Обычная, — ответила Микаса, хватая себя под коленями и еще сильнее раскрываясь перед Хисторией. Половые губы развело в стороны, клитор холодило. — Достаточно?

— Погоди, дай пощупать, — завороженно сказала она и быстро добавила с легкой обходительностью в голосе, вновь смотря ей на лицо: — По-дружески, конечно.

Взлохматив кучерявый черный лобок, она сильнее отодвинула края и приблизилась. Пощипав кучерявые волосы, она пальцем уткнулась в крыло «носика» клитора, водя ноготком вверх-вниз. Микаса чувствовала влажное дыхание на коже, от которого просьба прекратить застряла в горле. На нежную мякоть подули и кончиком языка поддели шапочку. По ногам высыпали мурашки, волосы на всем теле встали дыбом. Не получив никакого сопротивления, Хистория приблизилась сильнее и вобрала одну волосатую прижавшуюся к телу складку в рот, зубами осторожно водя по нежной коже и резко отпуская. Потом она так же сделала и с правой стороной, в конце поднялась повыше, к месту, где сходятся половые губы, и долго массировала точку горячим языком. Она все время соскальзывала по смазке вниз, толкала клитор влево, вправо, проезжалась сверху. И опять тянула вбок. И опять натягивала кожицу на самом кончике...

Микаса выдохнула, поудобнее устраиваясь и притягивая колени к груди. С закрытыми глазами ей было намного лучше, и вообще все было намного острее, чем самой и пальцем, надо же... Хистория погладила ее по бедру и вобрала в рот клитор, пососала его, а потом начала размеренно катать по кругу на языке. Вопрос «нравится?» влажно осел на мокрой коже, Микаса безмолвно соглашалась, шире разводя колени и поддаваясь чудесному скользкому большому языку...

Горячее твердое и гибкое змеей пробралось внутрь, подвижно толкаясь вперед и вбок, и облизывая по кругу. Микаса распахнула глаза, впервые открывая в себе чувствительность _там_. Чем-то она ощущала проникнувший в нее язык, это было дико странно, но хотелось еще — однако Хистория вышла, часто задышав. Облизав пальцы, она пролезла одним вперед и потерлась носом о всю промежность, размазывая по лицу смазку. Толкаясь внутрь, она трогала ее изнутри, пихалась в неподдатливые стенки — и в Микасе что-то взвилось от осознания того, что впервые в своей жизни _там_ что-то есть. Она сдалась, когда шершавый язык принялся возить по клитору под ритм движения руки. Голова не находила покоя и медленно моталась по подушке — ожидание сладкого, с силой бьющего оргазма, накрывало все тело. Изнутри будто поднималась огромная волна, вода бежала к ней, закручивалась, неслась... С чавканьем и хлюпаньем Хистория энергично вылизывала ее, подгоняла подъем, и тот наконец-то подкинул Микасу ввысь. Ей осталось только крепко зажмуриться и застонать от восторга. Внутрь забрался еще один палец и сильнее ее растянул — сжиматься и пульсировать так было и больно, и великолепно одновременно. Микаса сама толкалась на них, подставляясь Хистории, вытягивающей из клитора все удовольствие. Ее кудесница, в крови бежит волшебство, что-то невероятное...

Довольно быстро поток ощущений сошел на нет, но Микаса продолжала лежать с разведенными ногами, как будто распотрошенная. Хистория вытерла рот рукой и легла рядом — подумалось, что она сейчас приластится, потребует объятий, как во время их холодных ночей, когда они спали вместе. Но нет, она хоть и пахла желанием, но лежала как бревно: совсем безрадостная и задумчивая. Никак не ответила на то, что ее взяли за руку. Полежав, Хистория встала, отмылась и сказала: «А теперь время почитать!». Сделала вид, что ничего не было.

На вопросы Микасы о произошедшем она весь оставшийся день отвечала немногословно и со своей привычной улыбкой. Видимо, ее расстроил и чужой яркий оргазм, и вид _писечки_ , на которую она так рвалась посмотреть — но Микаса не чувствовала особой вины перед подругой. Та сама захотела это сделать. Кроме того мысли об испытанном всплеске наслаждения заставляли все внутри поджиматься.

И все же без этого можно жить — уж Микаса-то знала. В ней была надежда, что Хистория к утру перетерпит свою тоску, и вновь станет обычной, не будет больше печалиться. Поздним вечером Хистория ушла в спальню, не пригласив к себе. Микаса не стала навязываться, просто заперлась в своей, соседней комнате, где готовилась ко сну.

Громкий женский стон разбудил весь замок посреди ночи. Микаса будто во сне оказалась на ногах, но уже в комнате Хистории ее сознание стала кристально ясным: оно приготовилось колоть, убивать — в руке даже оказался непонятно когда вынутый из-под подушки нож. Но вместо этого в нос ударил запах горящих свечей — а горели они все, было светло как днем — сладкими духами и вездесущей кровью. Глаза впитывали открывшийся вид на кровати: там, где она лежала сегодня днем, резала себя белокурая девушка и крутила в паху рукоятку скальпеля. Она стонала, кряхтела, плакала сквозь слюнявую тряпку во рту, руки у нее тряслись. «Сон?» — подумалось вдруг, но нет. Микаса окончательно проснулась, видя, что Хистория пытается вырезать себе влагалище.

— Хочу писечку, — по-детски бессильно захныкала она, выпуская из пальцев торчащее лезвие. Она прижала красные руки к лицу, извиваясь на кровати от боли. Продолжать не было сил. — Хочу свою-ю!

В комнате показалась стража и слуги. Приходящие люди замирали от шока, пытаясь сопоставить безумную девушку, корчащуюся в крови и их по-девичьи задорную королевишну. 

— Дура, зачем? Она так не появится! — тихо сказала ей Микаса, будто пыталась убедить в чем-то маловажном. Она оставалась стоять, наблюдая за суматохой вокруг.

— Я больше не могу-у, — завыла Хистория. Когда ее хотели схватить за руки и ноги, она вытащила из себя скальпель и успела порезать себе кожу на паху в виде буквы «V», мгновенно налившийся кровью. — Нет! Стойте!

Стражник выбил из ее руки скальпель, он вскрикнула. Взъерошенный доктор явился на пороге быстро, но в ловушку первичного шока не попался — ему уже донесли. Микаса отстраненно смотрела, как Хистории скрутили руки, а врач вынул из саквояжа металлический шприц. Вытянув из ампулы лекарство и прыснув в воздухе чем-то горьким, он быстро подошел к уже совсем ослабевшей Хистории — по крайней мере она больше не вырывалась так интенсивно — и сделал укол ей в бедро. Она быстро сникла, и ее обращенное к Микасе лицо склонилось вниз.

Оно было все размалевано кровью — а ведь днем она с такой страстью перемазывалась в смазке! Так мило улыбалась, читала задумчиво книжку, спала, была подружкой. Микаса не понимала, когда та сошла с ума.

Утром врач вышел из королевских покоев с радостной новостью — кровотечение удалось остановить, все порезы были зашиты. Но тут же подсолил ранку — Королева очень слаба сейчас, и за ней нужен уход. «Это был психоз, — устало и кратко доложил он уже на срочном совещании приближенных вельмож, озадаченных здоровьем ее Величества. — Такие случаи теперь далеко не редкость среди населения».

Единогласно и в первую очередь было принято решение, что Микаса больше не может быть телохранителем Хистории и прямо сейчас должна покинуть дворец. Ханджи потрепала ее по плечу, сказала не брать на себя лишней вины и сразу озвучила приглашение вернуться в разведку. Не без облегчения Микаса согласилась: на самом деле все увиденное ее напугало. Защита Королевы, как оказалось, требовала обыкновенности, а Микаса никогда не подходила под это требование. Больше это не ее долг.


End file.
